BG Kumbi
Kevin Stafford (born September 11, 1998), more commonly known by his username 'BG Kumbi' or 'BGK' (Kevin claims that 'BGK' stands for Based God Kumbi, a reference to the rapper Lil B, known by his nickname The Based God, who Kevin seems to be fond of) is a 15 year old YouTuber widely known for his so-called 'War with 9gag against 4chan', which occurred in the summer of 2012. Background BGK's videos mainly are vlogs of Kevin telling stories of his life and what's going on, his parents, or school. Kevin uploaded his first video 'Random Ideas and Inventions' on May 11, 2012. In the video, he talks about random inventions and ideas he 'created'. His next video was in support of the Kony 2012 project. In one video, he creates an 'alter ego' called Trash Bag Man. He then goes on to say in his next video that he was put in the special education classes at school for wearing a trash bag over his head. Kevin is a fan of pop artist Ricky Martin, electronic musician Skrillex, hard rock band Nickleback, and rapper Lil B (also known as The Based God, which Kevin takes his name inspiration from). Some of Kevin's videos include a stuffed doll of a sailor, which Kevin has named Wilson (Kevin claims that he is named after the volleyball Wilson from the movie Cast Away, where Tom Hanks character finds a Wilson brand volleyball that becomes his only friend while stranded on an island). In one of Kevin's videos, Wilson 'prank calls' someone. Since Wilson is only a doll, though Kevin see's him as a person, the person being called becomes angry that nobody is respoding to him. War with 4chan On May 19, 2012, Kevin uploaded a video titled 'I Declare War on 4chan...Join le 9gag Revolution!!!', saying that he was leading the image sharing website '9gag' to war with the image board '4chan', accusing them of 'stealing memes from 9gag'. 4chan heard about this video and widely shared it across the website, leading to numerous threats against BGK. After the threats, Kevin uploaded a video titled 'Apology to 4chan'. Though, the video did not contain an apology like the title promised. Instead, Kevin tells 4chan that they have 2 weeks to shut down or they will be hacked and shut down. Again, 4chan heard about the video and made more threats against BGK. After even more threats, Kevin uploaded a video saying that 4chan has ruined his life, claiming that 4chan has found out his address, his fathers name, his phone number, and have left threats on his answering machine and sent pizzas to his house, also formally apologizing to 4chan. He ends the video begging 4chan to leave him alone, also saying that he is done with YouTube and is running away from home, changing his name and going to find work somewhere in the north. Kevin did not leave YouTube for long though. He uploaded a video about a week later in the woods, saying that he wes headed north to find work. He then uploaded a video two days later of him running away from something in the woods. Two days later, Kevin returned home and uploaded another video with a misleading title, 'HOW TO BRING DEAD LOVED ONES BACK TO LIFE!!! (REALLY WORKS)'. He explains that the reason he came back home is because chipmunks were chasing him at night. He also says that his parents changed their home phone number because of increasing phone calls from 4chan users. Kevin changed his name to 'Jim Steel' in order to protect himself from 4chan. Throughout the video, he shows off 'weapons' he 'invented', which include a Rock'em-Sock'em Robots toy that he intends to hit anybody who tries to break into his house with. Midway through the video, he leaves and goes to the bathroom for a minute. In his next video, he expands his war to the image sharing site Funnyjunk and the imageboard Reddit, also claiming that they have stolen memes from 9gag. He orders that all 4chan, Funnyjunk and Reddit shut down immediately and threatens to sue the sites for 'stealing memes', or be hacked by his supposed hacker friend Dillon. Kevin explains in his next video that famous YouTuber CopperCab '(real name Michael Kittrell) has endorsed BGK and the war with 4chan/Funnyjunk/Reddit. He ends the video saying that he will try to add background music into his next video, explaining his full plan for attacking 4chan/Funnyjunk/Reddit. He also announces that he will be going on vacation soon. In Kevins next video, the music was the only audio in the video, and his full plans could not be heard. He then goes on vacation. While on vacation, he says that he is very bored. He also claims to have been attacked by a dolphin at SeaWorld. Kevin talks to people at his hotel about their opinions on 9gag. On the 4th of July, Kevin uploaded a video saying that 9gag has won the war against 4chan/Funnyjunk/Reddit, and that 9gag has claimed it's independence. In his next video, he says that all the websites have been shut down by the FBI (a false claim). Post War After his war, Kevin began uploading videos of random topics. Examples include a reaction to the infamous shock video ''2 Girls 1 Cup(which he only watched 5 seconds of), a video of him as his alter ego Trash Bag Man, a video saying that he was leaving YouTube forever (which he did not), a video attacking famous YouTube 'Lets Player' 'PewDiePie ' and accusing him of being a pedophile, among others. Kevin also created an official BGKumbi Facebook fan page, a private BGKumbi Facebook page, and a Twitter account. Troll acusations There has been much speculation that BGKumbi is either a troll, or a very well played character created by Kevin. These accusations mainly come from most of Kevins ridiculous stories and videos. These accusations first started after his first video in the 'War' saga. Kevin is seen slightly smirking at his own stories in some of his own videos, almost like he is trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the story. It also seems as if he does not understand most of the things that go on in the world, and what the reasons for these things are. Most people believe Kevin to be a troll, or believe that BGKumbi is an elaborate hoax character created by Kevin. The Roast of PewDiePie In 2014 BGKumbi made a video with other YouTubers: [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Dillon_The_Hacker '''Dillon The Hacker], 3PACTVHD ,[http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/NateTalksToYou NateTalksToYou] and [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Ling%20Lang?veaction=edit Ling Lang]. In the video they were swearing about PewDiePie. The video has over 90,000+ views. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers